Joshua's Story
"Joshua' Story" is the twenty-second episode in Season 1 (and one hundredth-thirty eighth episode overall) of Meet the grimson family. It first aired on April 12, 2019. This episode is a half-hour special. Synopsis Joshua tells Zach and Jason the story of how he marry Fiona. Plot The episode begins with Jason and Zach on the roof of Andrew's House, singing a song while they and Joshua work. Joshua announces lunchtime while throwing a sandwich at Zach, who catches him, but Jason gets it and eats it. Zach tells him he's not the best receiver, Joshua, and Joshua says he would if he were immortal like Joshua. Jason and Zach begin to ask Joshua about his immortality, making stereotyped comments about how he should be, until Joshua tells them they have everything to do with wrong immortality. They ask him how he became immortal; Joshua tells them they will not want to hear it, but they insist. Then Joshua begins his story: It starts with a teenage Joshua (who was known as Marco at the time) talking to Headmaster Gabriel Zarve sr about his expulsion from other schools for fighting. He retorts that there will be no fighting or he will be expelled, but Marco doesn't care as he claims school "is worthless for an adventurer like him". Just then Gabriel (Gabe) comes in to show him to his locker, and he introduces him to the children of Eternal Youth. Suddenly, Flamerelo the Destroyer enters, strikes Reginald, and makes it apparent that he owns the school. Marco warns flamerelo to leave them alone, but Flamerelo mocks and pushes Marco. Joshua retaliates, and the two are about to fight until Headmaster Gabriel zarve sr shows up to prevent the fight. Marco sarcastically remarks the two were just getting to know each other, and as the Headmaster leaves, Flamerelo mutters this isn't over. At lunch, Marco can't find a place to sit, until a girl asks him if he would like to sit with her. The girl introduces herself as Kirsty, and she and Walks start to get along. The Children of Eternal Youth and Gabriel come to Marco, claiming they have found a way to defeat Flamerelo. Explaing how no mortal can hurt Flamerelo, they show Walks the Fists of Justice. Walks is eager at first, but when they leave and he turns back to Kirsty, she has disappeared. He follows her and askes her what the matter is. Kirsty tells him she doesn't like guys who fight, so Walks promises he will never fight again. Reassured, Kirsty takes Marco to her club, which is tasked with decortating the prom. Sporting an underwater theme, Marco assists her in the decorations, their bond growing into mutual attraction for one another. Marco learns here how to become handy with tools. A montage ensues showcasing Marco and Kirsty skipping, going out on dates, and working on completing the prom. They arrange the date for the prom and head back to class. Back in class, Gabriel throws a scrumpled up piece of paper to Marco, saying that the only available time to fight Flamerelo was at Saturday at 8, unfortunately the same time as the prom. Walks reluctantly accepts. Gabriel advises him to make his way to the bathroom to meet them outside. The scene changes Marco knocking on Scarlett's door. Her father responds and she comes down, wearing a same necklace that Marco had given her before the appointment. Kirsty discovered that Marco took his best friend Scarlett to the prom and broke up with him. Having skip to the prom, Marco receives a drink for both, but then says he needs to use the bathroom. Scarlett says that the drink never digests so quickly, but first wants to take a picture. She says it will only take ten minutes, but the time is already 8:05. Meanwhile outside, Gabriel, The Children of Eternal Youth, and Flamerelo are waiting for Walks. Gabriel knocks on the window; Marco sees this but continues to dance with Scarlett. Flamerelo, frustrated, states that if Marco wouldn't come to him Flamerelo would go to Marco. He bursts inside, picks up Scarlett & Kirsty and throws them away. Furious, and with Kirsty's & Scarlett's blessing seeing how Flamerelo really is, Marco angerily Flamerelo. Marco punches him repeatedly, realizing that he is doing nothing to hurt him. Flamerelo retaliates, punching him a single time, knocking Marco away. He takes out his rattle ready to finish off Marco, but Scarlett & Kirsty pushes him out of the way, with Flamerelo missing and hitting the ceiling instead. A chunk of the ceiling falls and lands on Scarlett & Kirsty, killing them. Gabriel finally throws The Fists of Justice to Marco, and Walks begins his assault on Flamerelo, eventually knocking Flamerelo into the stratosphere. Marco goes to Scarlett & Kirsty, but all the Children of Eternal Youth can do is present two necklace, one is a sapphire that Marco gave Kirsty & the other is a ruby that he give to Scarlett, as both Scarlett & Kirsty is already dead. Years later, Gabriel, the Sons of eternal youth and Jesus choose to make Marco Immortal so that he can fight Flamerelo every 157 years. Marco decides that he will do it, but they warn that with immortality he would see loved ones come and go, but Marco affirms that he has already lost his Two. Jesus asks for a new name to be reborn, and remembering the time he spent with Kirsty and Scarlett, he simply says: "Joshua", And Jesus does it for Joshua, a woman, her eye greener than emerald, her hair brown than the autumn leaf & lip like a red roses. The story ends here. Jason and Zach are reduced to tears, and Zach asks Joshua if he graduated from high school and Jason hits him. Joshua says it's time to go back to work, and Jason and Zach go home with their children saying that they are so lucky not to be immortal. When they leave, Joshua pulls out the fold that once gave Kirsty & Scarlett, which turns out to be a medallion with a picture of the two inside. Jason pours a tear and goes back to work.